EL HEREDERO DEL CLAN LUCIFUGUS
by HelblindeScarlet1234
Summary: Grayfia, fue dejada a no poder tener un hijo con lucifer, pero un dia de lluvia encontro el significado de su vida, este bebe le dara una razon mas de vivir, como poseedor de la dividing gear, el retomara al clan supremo lucifugus, lean y revisen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis amigos aqui una historia nueva es muy similar a hijo del caos y mi crossover asi que os guste**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **INICIO DE UN NUEVA VIDA**

Grayfia lucifugus, una demonio de clase alta peteneciente, a los antiguos majous, fue abandonada al no tener un hijo de shiresch lucifer, ahora deabunda sola por el mundo humano, por la ciudad de kouh japon, sentada en una banca de un parque de la misma ciudad esta la peliplatina sentada llorando con amargura, pero un llanto, llanto de un bebe la callaron de su dolor y se dipuso a buscar de donde viene el llanto, mientras seguía en su búsqueda empezó a llover una lluvia calida y reconfortante, al llegar a un gran árbol esta una caja, dentro de la caja esta el llanto del bebe, la mujer vestida de maid lo mira…..

Grayfia: porque dejaron a este bebe? (pregunto mientras que el bebe pudo callarse y observa a la mujer)

El bebe, miro a la mujer ella en cambio sintió un sentimiento amor, amor al ver a esa criatura, pero también sintió algo en el….

Grayfia: posee a uno de los 3 dragones celestiales eh (observo y cargo el bebe) eres un pequeño que te dejaron eh? Como te llamaras? (mira la banda de la muñeca del bebe) tomoya eh, que lindo nombre tomoya, no será tomoya lucifugus, seras ahora mi hijo (sonríe y desaparece en un circulo mágico)

 **Departamentos, zona oriente de la ciudad**

Apareciendo en la entrada de su casa, la maid entra en su departamento, no estaba sola la acompaña venelana gremory, no estaba de acuerdo con lo que le hizo su hijo a su ex nuera y la mira entrar….

Venelana: oh llegaste grayfia, que traes en tus manos? (pregunto la ex lady gremory)

Grayfia: este bebe fue abandonado, se llama tomoya ahora en adelante será mi hijo! (exclamo determinada)

Venelana: es un bebe humano, no puede ser un demonio, que haras? (pregunto seria)

Grayfia: se como hacerlo demonio, cambiando su sangre a una demonio de mi sangre pura (respondio igual forma)

Venelana: entiendo, entonces has el ritual (seria)

Entonces, la peliplatina coloco al bebe en el centro del un circulo mágico perteneciente a su apellido ya consentrada la maid esta lista…..

Grayfia: yo grayfia lucifugus convierto a este bebe humano como a mi hijo de sangre y alma que sea un demonio de clase alta, que sea el heredero del clan supremo lucifugus, que pueda ser un demonio temido entre las 72 casas demoniacas ahora seras un demonio (seria y el circulo mágico entra en el pequeño)

El circulo mágico entro en el bebe entonces la peliplatina sentía que parte de ella fue a asia el bebe, después de eso la maid cae cansada, sabiendo que el ritual funciono, ahora el pequeño duerme tranquilo, ya que grayfia ahora es algo feliz a tener un bebe….

Venelana: dime que aras grayfia? (pregunto al ver a la maid cargar al bebe)

Grayfia: protegerlo hasta que se pueda cuidar, no dejare que mi hijo no le pase nada desde ahora y nunca (respondio seria y determinada a cuidar a su bebe)

Venelana: sabras que en un futuro será el heredero supremo de tu casa no? Ahora debemos enseñarle todo lo que sabemos (seria)

Grayfia: lo se (mira al bebe dormido) el tiene que dar lo mejor de su casa el es, el heredero del clan lucífugos! (exclamo seria)

Venelana: entonces yo te ayudare los gremory se arrepentirán de esto! (exclamo seria)

Grayfia: si cuando mi bebe cresca sera el enemigo de ellos ya que posee a tercer dragon (seria)

Venelana: oh esto es bueno, ahora duerme que mañana esto será cansado (sonríe y afirma la maid y se lleva al bebe)

Parece que en el futuro lucífugos y gremory como phonex se odiaran, pero también es posible que tomoya se case con la hermana menor de riser y de serafall? Esto y mas en el próximo capitulo…..

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 2**

 **CONOCIENDO EL ODIO ASIA LOS GREMORY**

 **Hola amigos aquí su servidor kagamine con una historia de su agrado espero que os guste nos vemos en la otra prologo listo nos vemos….**

 **Kagamine shon**


	2. Odio

**Hola mis amigos aqui un nuevo capitulo asi que os guste**

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **CONOCIENDO EL ODIO ASIA LOS GREMORY**

 **Departamentos, zona oriente de la ciudad 15 años despues**

A pasado 15 años de que grayfia adoptara al peliblanco actualmente, la platina trabaja como mercenaria y maid de medio tiempo, el albino esta listo para irse a la academia...

Tomoya: venelana-onee-san me ire a la academia (listo el chico)

Venelana: ok, buena suerte, recuerda que al rato debemos hablar algo importante yo, tu y tu madre (seria)

Tomoya: ok, me voy nos vemos (sale del departamento)

Grayfia: (aparece en medio de la sala) ahh, tanto trabajo (suspira)

Venelana: que cansa mas, se mercenaria o maid? (pregunto con ironia)

Grayfia: maid, por cierto ya se fue el (respondio y la castaña afirmo) entiendo, hoy tengo que decirle no? (pregunto)

Venelana: tiene que saberlo, se que tienes miedo, te aseguro que no te va a odiar, por ahora esperemos su regreso ok (respondio con una sonrisa)

 **Entrada de la academia kouh**

Ya en la entrada el albino mira con curiosidad la academia...

Tomoya: asi que antes era de puras chicas, y los chicos que entraron son digamos, afortunados eh? bien por lo menos tengo tiempo de calidad eh (sonrie)

 **Consejo estudiantil**

Mientras eso sucedia, la heredera de la casa sitri sintio un poder abrumador, que le erizo la piel tanto a ella y sus siervas...

Sona: tsubaki (la llamo seria)

Tsubaki: (arrodillada) que desea, puedo hacer algo? (pregunto con la mirada abajo)

Sona: sabes de que ese poder? quiero que busque quien tiene ese poder (seria)

Tsubaki: como ordene mi señora (se levanta y sale)

Sona: yura, momo (seria llamandolas)

Momo: sucede algo kachou? (pregunto la pelirosa)

Yura: en que le puedo ayudar (seria la peliblanca)

Sona: lo mismo que tsubaki, quiero saber donde vino ese poder, y ademas es muy antiguo ok (seria ordenando)

Yura: como ordene (sale del consejo)

Momo: en seguida, regresare con lo informado (sale igual que la otra)

Sona: lucifugus, el retorno del antiguo clan eh, pero quien sera el heredero de la casa lucifugus? (pregunto a la nada)

Y asi paso, el albino se presento ante su clase y asi el tiempo paso hasta el inicio del descanso...

 **En el descanso**

Ya es hora de comer en la academia, el albino camina asia un lugar para poder descansar de todo...

Tomoya: (mira un arbol grande con una sombra enorme) este lugar es muy pacifico, bueno aqui desayuno tranquilo (sonrie y se sienta a comer pero se dio cuenta que lo observaron varias personas)

Rip: (parece que los sitri y gremory te pusieron el ojo) (serio el peliblanco se molesto de sobre manera al escuchar a gremory)

Tomoya: gremory eh, ellos fueron los causantes de que mi madre fuera sacada de la casa gremory, la sangre lucifugus, me dice odiarlos, eh (serio y la primera persona al acercarse fue la loli nekomatar) dile a tu maldita ama que no ire a su mugroso club, sobre eso chica del consejo estudiantil, ire despues de clases nos vemos (va molesto dejando con molestia a la loli y sonprendida a la chica del consejo)

Tomoya: porque de repente me salio eso, no se porque? (se pregunto)

Rip: (se debe a que tu madre fue dejada por el lucifer gremory por no tener un hijo, en fin el odio de tu madre se transmitio asia a ti, generando un odio contra los gremory) (respondio)

Tomoya: ya veo, ahora que lo mencionas, que quera dicho decir onee-san? (volvio a preguntar)

Rip: (esa pregunta, lo sabras mas tarde ocultas tu poder, pero no el mio asi que rechaza cualquier invitacion de la chica que te hable primero a fuera de la academia) (respondio)

Tomoya: entiendo, por ahora debo seguir con mis clases (siguio su camino)

 **Despues de clases, en el consejo estudiantil**

Es tarde, y el peliblanco pregunto donde queda el consejo estudiantil y le ayudaron a guiarlo cuando mira la gran puerta...

Tomoya: asi que este es el consejo, entonces debo tocar (tranquilo tocando la puerta y se abren revelando a una peliblanca seria)

Yura: si que deseas con kachou? (pregunto seria)

Tomoya: vengo hablar con ella una compañera de su consejo me dijo que viniera despues de clase (respondio de la misma forma)

Yura: ya veo, puedes pasar hablar con ella (deja que pase) camina asia el frente esta de espaldas (le indico seria)

Tomoya: ok (camina pero la peliblanca se dio cuenta de algo rias gremory viene asia aqui)

Sona: (se voltea) hola, dime a que has venido? (pregunto)

Tomoya: deja que me presente me llamo tomoya lucifugus (se inclina y le da un beso en la mano)

Sona: (leve sonrojo) gracias, por eso, asi que tu eres el hijo de la mercenaria y maid grayfia lucifugus? (pregunto)

Tomoya: si esa es mi madre, respecto a otras cosas no puedo hablar mas de la activacion de la casa por visitas inesperadas (serio volteando mirando molesto a la pelirroja)

Rias: insolete, como te atreves hablar mal de mi (molesta)

Tomoya: mal de ti, jaja, tu estupido hermano dejo a mi madre, la ceresa del pastel onee-sama venelana esta conosotros (sonrie)

Rias: te, voy a dar una leccion (activando el poder de la destruccion)

Tomoya: a ver quiero ver eso! (exclamo retandola)

Sona: basta (se interpone) rias, clamate aqui no hay peleas! (exclamo molesta)

Tomoya: mis disculpas, heredera de la casa sitri, este asunto es de gremory y yo, pero viendo que estamos en la academia no tengo remedio que tranquilizarme, por ahora me ire, no se preocupe luego hablaremos de este asusnto, gremory vuelve a joderme y terminaras destrozada (desaparece en un circulo magico)

Rias: maldito, que tiene contra a mi? (pregunto)

Sona: no es que te odie, si no que tu hermano le hizo daño a su madre rias, por ahora tranquila sabemos que es un motivo, las cosas con los lucifugus empezaron asi ten paciencia ok (tranquila)

Rias: ok, bueno me ire (sale del consejo)

Sona: asi que odia mucho a los gremory eh? pero que pasara despues? (pregunto a la nada)

Parece que las cosas iniciaron asi pero que sucedera cuando pasen lo demas?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 3**

 **COMO VOY A ODIARTE MADRE**

 **Hola amigos aquí su servidor kagamine con una historia de su agrado espero que os guste nos vemos en la otra capitulo listo nos vemos….**

 **Kagamine shon**


	3. No te odio

**Hola mis amigos aqui un nuevo capitulo asi que os guste**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **COMO VOY A ODIARTE MADRE**

 **Departamentos, zona oriente de la ciudad**

El pelo blanco camina asia casa y abre la puerta revelando a grayfia sentada mientas que un olor a comida te hace saber que pronto esta listo.

Tomoya: ouka-san, porque estas seria? (pregunto al verla seria)

Grayfia: tengo algo que decirte, yo no soy tu madre te encontre abandonado en un parque de esta ciudad, y hice un ritual para que seas un demonio de mi sangre lo ciento (baja la mirada)

El peliblanco quedo en shock pero si no fuera por ella tal vez ubiera muerto en aquel entonces, sonrie y habla.

Tomoya: porque, como voy a odiarte madre si no fueras por salvarme aquel entonces, estoy agradecido por salvarme ouka-san, gracias de verdad (sonrie y lo abraza la mujer y llora de alegria)

Grayfia: gracias soushi, nunca dude en elegir la eleccion correcta (sonrie)

Tomoya: (se separa de ella) gracias ahora comeremos en familia (sonrie y camina asia la mesa para cenar con las dos mujeres)

Grayfia: vale, vamos (se sienta junto a su hijo y esperan la cena preparada por venelana)

Despues de un rica cena la familia se sienta a ver la tele, y cosas por el estilo cuando llego la noche entera el peliblanco salio a vigilar la ciudad con calma mientras caminaba ve a un a chica pelinegra apuntando algo en un cuaderno.

Tomoya: mmmm es lo que creo que es rip? (pregunto)

Rip: (es una caida viendo quien tiene una sacred gear, es por eso que los gremory y sitri vigilan la ciudad) (responde)

Tomoya: lo se, pero esta tierra son de ellos, yo vigilo por parte de venelana onee-chan, asi que eso esta bien, ya tengo la informacion de los caidos que invadieron kouh, me retiro a casa (desaparece en un circulo magico)

Y asi la noche termina.

 **Al dia siguiente en los departamentos**

Es un nuevo dia en los departamentos cerca de la academia el peliblanco desayuna con su madre y hermana mayor las cosas, son igual de triviales cuando el peliblanco sonrie y habla.

Tomoya: onee-san investigue la ciudad ayer, encontre a una angel caida apuntando algo no se exactamente pero serian los usuarios de sacre gear (serio)

Venelana: ya veo, debes al menos debes estar en una cita con una y saber lo que trama los caidos ok, (seria y el chico afirma)

Tomoya: ya veo onee-san, bueno yo me ire a la academia, ya se que no hable con los gremory me agradan los sitri (sonrie y se levanta y sale asia la academia)

 **Entrada de la academia**

El peliblanco esta en la entra y observa a los chicos cuando la peliblanca sitri habla.

Yura: pareces serio sucede algo? (pregunto la chica)

Tomoya: siempre vigilan la ciudad los inutiles de gremory y ustedes (responde)

Yura: siempre descubristes algo (con calma)

Tomoya: si, si descubri algo los caidos tienen en vigilancia a los posibles poseedores de sacred gear (serio)

Yura: ya veo, mas tarde deberias hablar de esto es hora de ir a clases vamos ok (seria y los peliblancos entran a la academia)

 **Poco despues**

Despues de unas clases, el peliblanco se fue al consejo estudiantil, a contar lo sucedido la noche de ayer asia el clan sitri esto dejo que la vigilancia de gremory es muy desvariado.

Sona: ya veo, parece que gremory ni vigila bien, gracias por la informacion, pero es correcto saber lo que trame si es invitado por ellos? (pregunto)

Tomoya: sitri-sama soy el hijo de grayfia lucifugus, para un lucifugus no es nada (responde sonriendo)

Sona: vale eres muy parecido a tu madre en un futuro seras el hombre mas poderoso del inframundo (tranquila)

Tomoya: confien en mi, solo quiero saber lo que traman, en fin si soy invitado por uno de ellos, ire a saber lo que trama, por ahora seguire como estudiante normal, formare parte del consejo estudiantil traten bien de mi (hace un arco)

Sona: ok bienvenido lucifugus-san (tranquila)

Parece que asi inicio la union de las casas, pero es el inicio del fin para los caidos.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 4**

 **CITA CON PELIGRO**

* * *

 **Hola amigos aquí su servidor kagamine con una historia de su agrado espero que os guste nos vemos en la otra capitulo listo nos vemos….**

 **Kagamine shon**


End file.
